Shadow People
Michael = | |ProfilePic = michael.png|CharacterName = Michael |Sigil = |Flavor = Evil never dies. It just changes faces.|Theme = |Weight = 160|Height = 5'11¾"|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = November|Day = 8th|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Unknown|Nationality = Unknown|Role = Antagonist|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = ?}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Unknown. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Touch|Power Effect 2 = Unknown. }} |Notes Content = *... }}}} |-|Yuri = | |ProfilePic = YuriOlder.png |CharacterName = Yuri Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = Everyone has their demons, some more than others. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/EOtUzszyi0M Tragedy Machine - Shadows] |Weight = 142.5 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Yuri has embraced the , allowing him to turn invisible while within the shadows. Movement doesn't disrupt the invisibility, and while under the effect his actions are silent. Resting in the will now regenerate his body over time, even allowing him to replenish lost blood. The effect also provides his body with some kind of supernatural sustenance, preventing him from becoming dehydrated or starved. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning |Power Effect 2 = As long as he is in possession of someone's Merchandice, Yuri can summon their soul with a physical body. This shell is nearly identical to their original body and mind, with the exception that they're now loyal to Yuri. He has an extreme amount of control over them, having the ability to force them to relive different parts of their life. This can cause them to become more aggressive, giving them the drive to fight harder. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Summoning |Power Effect 3 = Yuri can summon several hooked chains from any shadow near him, these chains have no maximum length, but moving them beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring exponential effort to pull for every foot after 10. The ends of the chains have sharp blades that resemble his switchblade. Direct , especially , causes the chains to tighten immensely for a moment before they shatter. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Pact |Power Effect 4 = Yuri has entered into a Pact with an entity known as the Hat Man. This has greatly increased the potency of his shadow abilities but at a price. Staying in the sunlight for too long will now cause him to become possessed by this demon. The Hat Man will abuse Yuri's abilities while also using a weapon of his own, a switchblade. The same one he used long ago to stab into the spines of his victims, paralyzing them before leaving them to die. The blades from will also paralyze someone if struck into the spine. }} |Notes Content = *Yuri's pact with the Hat Man came with many unmentioned "weaknesses". One of the more severe ones being that he can no longer stay near sunlight for too long. Sunlight won't kill him but it does cause him physical pain that grows with exposure, if he stays in it too long he'll become possessed by the Hat Man. **Yuri can't "reset" the progress to becoming possessed by quickly stepping in and out of the shadows. He must rest under them for hours. *Shadowmeld keeps him from starving or becoming dehydrated. *Devaletur Chains are nearly unbreakable when summoned inside total darkness but a good flashlight is still strong enough to break them, but not immediately. *When he becomes visible, "Touched Ones" will see shadowy smoke coming off his body for a split second. This is more noticeable if he comes out of invisibility while moving quickly. *If a vampire uses Ausepx on Yuri they'll sometimes see his aura shaped like the Hat Man for a brief moment. This will cause their hearts to race from fear. }}}} |-|Trent = | |ProfilePic = Trent-profile.png|CharacterName = Trent |Sigil = |Flavor = CLOTHES BEAM!|Theme = [https://youtu.be/Fq84vRHAI_E Radical Face - Black Eyes]|Weight = 159|Height = 6'|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Dark Brown|Month = October|Day = 31st|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 24|Birthplace = Pasadena, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Unknown. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Touch|Power Effect 2 = Physical contact allows Trent to copy the supernatural powers and skills of a single individual, along with all the experience they have of using their current abilities. His powers aren't always identical to theirs as his will look darker in color or appear to even be made of shadows. His eyes turn completely black when he uses this power. Direct will weaken his borrowed powers while will take them away completely. }} |Notes Content = *Before ever meeting Yuri, he attended North-West College and was majoring in General Science. *Casey was a close friend of his, having met her early in High School. *Met Stacy Lee, after he graduated, at a comic book store in Pasadena. They both enjoyed many of the same comics including: Spawn, The Darkness and Hellboy. *Killed by Yuri when he was possessed by the Hat Man. *His pact with the Hat Man was broken after he died and was nearly devoured by him. *Nemo made a deal with Anduscias to get Trent's soul back before it was too late. **He used over a hundred pounds of clay and Trent's finger from his corpse to make him a new body, resurrecting him. *His pact with the Hat Man seems to be over but he still has his powers. }}}} |-|Casey = | |ProfilePic = CaseyNotLeeProfile6.png|CharacterName = Casey Oleski |Sigil = |Flavor = She craves death more than she desires freedom. He denied her both.|Theme = |Weight = 124|Height = 5'7"|HairColor = Light Blonde|EyeColor = Blue|Month = June|Day = 3rd|Year = 1975|CurrentAge = 25|Birthplace = Arcadia, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = ?}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Unknown. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Unknown|Power Effect 2 = Unknown. }} |Notes Content = *Killed by Yuri when he was possessed by the Hat Man. }}}} |-|Margaret = | |ProfilePic = MargaretProfile.png|CharacterName = Margaret|Sigil = |Flavor = They're here to see me...|Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 143|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Amber|Month = February|Day = 15th|Year = 1909|CurrentAge = 86|Birthplace = Lake Elsinore, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} }} Sunless Monsters Stacy Lee = | |ProfilePic = StacyLeeProfile.png|CharacterName = Stacy Lee|Sigil = |Flavor = Yuri's ex.|Theme = [https://youtu.be/TS8dNtqOJUM Scarlett/Disher/Lenover - Heart Race]|Weight = 116|Height = 5'5"|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Dark Brown|Month = May|Day = 27th|Year = 1976|CurrentAge = 24|Birthplace = Pasadena, California|Nationality = Korean American|Role = Antagonist|Species = Unknown|PowerSource = Unknown|HarmNumber = ?}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Stacy Lee bends nearby towards her, focusing their energy into the palm of her hand to create an orb made of . The of -aligned individuals will resist this pull, instead appearing to convulse. Upon impact the will detonate, releasing a powerful explosion. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Teleport|Power Effect 2 = Stacy Lee can silently sink into the shadows beneath her before appearing somewhere else. She does not need to stand still to use this power and has no limit to how far she can travel as long as she can actually see where she wants to go. Direct , especially , that breaks the path will interrupt the teleport and cause her to appear at a shorter distance. }} |Notes Content = *Has always loved drawing and has even drawn comic book versions of her friends and herself. **Many of her drawings can be found on the walls of her bedroom. **She secretly came up with stories that involved her friends with supernatural gifts. *Fell in love with Yuri a few months after meeting him and eventually became his first girlfriend. **They both lost their virginity to each other. *Survived the Hat Man's dagger after Yuri became possessed but was still left paraplegic. Needs to use a wheelchair now. **Still lives with her mother because of this disability. *Police reports claim that she committed suicide on June 15th. *She was devoured by the Hat Man. What was left of her after she experienced this otherworldly trauma was a monstrous black spider. *Using Detrahatur Stride, and her strong connection to Yuri, she was able to return to the Earth. **She regained part of her humanity by devouring the citizens of Cold Springs. }}}} |-|Tommy = | |ProfilePic = Tommy-profilepic.png |CharacterName = Tommy Berg |Sigil = |Flavor = Best killing spree. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/z_pdb0WckdA Lisa the Painful - Blood for Sex] |Height = 6'1 |Weight = 160 |HairColor = Dirty Blonde |EyeColor = Blue |Month = Unknown |Day = ?th |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = Appears 27 |Birthplace = The Sunless |Nationality = Unknown |Role = Antagonist |Species = Unknown |PowerSource = Unknown |HarmNumber = ?}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = ...}} |Notes Content = *According to Trent he's one of the people that was twisted by the absence of the sun into a monster. }}}}